It is a well-known custom to decorate homes or businesses during certain holidays, most commonly Christmas. Often, people go to considerable expense to purchase large decorations which are made of lightweight, molded plastic or similar material. Many of these decorations are designed so that lights can be used to illuminate the design. With lighted ornaments of this type, the light is seen through the translucent plastic so that the coloring of the plastic is picked up. The translucence provides a glow which is particularly suited to the holiday. After the holiday is over, these decorations are placed in storage, to be used the following year because their coloring, sentiment and/or configuration are applicable only to Christmas. Because of their relatively large size and delicate nature, the decorations require a great deal of storage room and are at risk of breakage by shifting around of other items stored nearby in garages, basements or attics.
For holidays other than Christmas it is often difficult to find decorations which are suitably colored and configured which are anything but paper. Also, since many of the holidays are not traditionally as elaborate and commercially driven as Christmas, the selection and number of sources of these decorations is relatively limited.
It would be desirable to provide a decoration which is easy to store in a small space with minimal risk of breakage and which can be used for any number of holidays simply by using different colored panels and wording, as appropriate, for different holidays. Such a decoration is provided by the present invention.